


Stray Cat Strut

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Fingon has a tendency to bring home strays. Maedhros is not convinced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of continuation of "Late night meowsings".

\- Finno, why is there a cat on the couch in the living room?  
  
\- Because we have a cat?  
  
\- Um, yes we do, but our cat is black and white. This one is ginger.  
  
\- Well, so are you Mae, Fingon answered in his most reasonable tone of voice. Maedhros raised an eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
\- I sincerely hope this is a mistake of some sort, he said. I clearly remember stating that Mablung would be an only cat. We don’t need more than one cat, in fact, we didn’t even need the one, but...  
  
\- ... but you love me so much you couldn’t say no?  
  
\- Something like that. But two cats – no Finno, absolutely not.  
  
\- Mae, the poor little one’s a stray. They were going to put him down, and you know how I feel about putting down perfectly healthy animals. Fingon’s lower lip was actually trembling at this stage and Maedhros felt his resolve crumble and blow away like so much dust.  
  
\- Oh for Eru’s sake... all right, maybe we can keep him. It is a male isn’t it?  
  
\- Oh thank you babe, you won’t regret it, yes he is, you won’t even know he’s here, Findaráto is really sweet and...  
  
\- Wait a minute, you named him after our cousin? Why? Maedhros stared at his boyfriend.  
  
\- Weeeell. He might be a little loud at times... and he’s sort of really, really affectionate... with everyone. And he has a tendency to end up in places he really shouldn't be. But look at him, isn’t he absolutely gorgeous?  
  
\- I see. Was there something else you wanted to share with me? Maedhros’ voice had grown a tad chilly.  
  
\- Um. Fingon swallowed. – I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say. Cats and Finwëans. Gotta love'em.


End file.
